Insomnia
by yo tadaiima
Summary: RayKai After their date at the movies,Kai has kicked Ray off the bed out of anger and is now unable to sleep.what turn of events will fill out now that Ray is on the couch and Kai is scared out of his wits? (sequel to The little things that mean so much)


**A/N: **YO ! mwa's back! Thank you so much for the reviews in my other stories! You guys are just too great! I really don't know what I'd do without you! (hehe)

I was originally not gonna post this but then I thought that it would be a waste, so I'll give it shot anyway. So please read and tell me how it was.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness (out of characters-ness), mild language, Shounan-ai (male/male pairing)….stuff like that

**Pairing:** Ray/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

Sequel to **The little things that mean so much

* * *

**

**Insomnia

* * *

**

"Stupid Ray, stupid Ray, stupid idiotic Ray..." Was all I could mumble while I lie here, curled under my blankets, unable to sleep. I took a quick glance at the couch, and sure enough, there was my lover. His back facing me and his long hair flowing down his back in a loose plait.

He looked so beautiful...Just laying there... the halls light falling on his back...

_STOP!_

I shook my head and scolded myself in my head _Snap out of it Hiwatari! You're supposed to be mad at him!_ With that thought in mind, I continued my course to curse my Chinese boyfriend.

Perhaps I should explain a bit before I go any further.

You see, me and my 'generous, caring and understanding' boyfriend here, had decided to go to the movies together tonight on a date. Ray was responsible for picking a movie and buying the tickets, seeing that I had to attend classes on a Saturday, and yes, I go to school. I am only fifteen you know.

Anyway, you know what he did? You wana know what he did? He freaking picked a horror movie to watch! That's what he did! He picked a horrible, gruesome, and not to mention down right scary movie to watch! Knowing full well that I'm terrified of that kind of stuff!

Yes, Kai Hiwatari is afraid of ghosts and anything to do with the dead. Go ahead. Laugh! But you would be terrified of them too if your 'supposedly' best friend takes fun in scaring the hell out of you. Mind you, I've never been able drink my coffee in peace again ever since Tala decided to pop that revolting fake human finger in my coffee, I had screamed myself silly then and had gotten us both in deep shit with Boris for waking half the abbey at 3 a.m. (and don't ask me what I was doing, drinking coffee at three in the morning cause I an't gonna answer!))

Back to the subject at hand, imagine my embarrassment when the lights went on and people found me practically on Ray's lap, squeezing the life out of his one arm while his other arm was holding my ass! I still can't believe he did that to me! Ok sure, we've gone further than fondling but that's beside the point! The point is that, we were in a movie theater, therefore meaning that we were in public, and therefore means that it was not good news! Well for me at least.

To say that I was embarrassed would be the biggest understatement of the year!

So yeah, that basically explains why Ray is on the couch, and why I am STILL unable to sleep!

I turned onto my side and tried in vain to get into a more comfortable position. Curse Ray and his stupid little plans to get me into bed with him. He won't be sleeping on the bed until my insomnia is cured! And mind you, it's gonna take quite a few weeks for me to get the gruesome images of the movie out of my mind.

Suddenly, something banged against the windows and I stiffen in fright, trying, and failing miserably, to stifle the small yelp of surprise.

_Get a grip on yourself Hiwatari! It's just the wind hitting against the window. Nothing to be afraid of! _I silently scolded myself while I try desperately to calm my rapidly beating heartbeat.

I turned onto my other side and buried my head into my pillow, curling into a tight ball on the bed.

The wind howled outside, all the while banging on the windows. The leaves rattled, and the shadows crawled on the walls like claws.

_There are no such things as ghosts...nothing is gonna come get me...there is no such things as ghosts...nothing _I began chanting in my head, desperately trying to erase the images of the movie from my mind.

_/Dull, pupil-less eyes gazed upon its surroundings./_

..._nothing is gonna come get me..._

/_Blood dripped off rotting hands as the claws repeatedly ripped into the body./_

..._there are no such things as ghosts..._

_/People screamed as they scrambled to get away./_

..._nothings gonna come get me..._

/_Decaying flesh hung on the face, the sharp teeth sank into the woman's neck, tearing the flesh off.../_

..._there are no such things as..._

I whimpered softly and snuggled more into my blankets. I'm sure that, by now, I'm shaking like an autumn leaf ready to fall off. Curse Ray and his stupid-

Bang!

The window gave a loud bang! And resulted with me getting the scare of my life and falling off the bed.

I groaned and gently rubbed the back of my head. Man, who knew the floor could be so damn hard!

Getting back on my feet, I hugged my pillow close to my body and made to climb back into bed. However, seeing as how sharp my eyes are, I just have to catch the shadows crawling on the walls.

Now, before you say anything, I wasn't in a state to think properly, so seeing shadows on my wall only made me freak out.

No longer caring about revenge, I quickly crawled over to the couch, where my lover was snoring away.

I hesitated slightly as I kneeled down beside him, however, one more bang from the window made up my mind, and I wasted no time in climbing in next to him, burying my head deep in his chest.

Gradually, my shaking seized as I felt strong arms encircle me. I dunno, but being near Ray has always had that affect on me, be it he's awake or not.

Everything seemed to have calmed down, including my earlier fears. I felt so safe, simply by being next to him.

I yawn and snuggled more into him, the incident at the theater completely forgotten for now.

_Maybe...just maybe...I'll let him back on the bed tomorrow night..._with that thought in mind, I slowly drifted off and fell asleep.

-

Ray smiled secretly and opened one of his eyes. He looked down to make sure that the other boy had indeed fallen asleep, before his smile widened and he reached under the couch to pull out a book. Flipping it open, he generally added a tick to the list under which his name was headed with the pen attached to the book.

Tossing the book back under the couch, the Tiger bended over to place a quick kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead.

"That's another point for me love." He whispered, a smug smirk now in place on his face.

Ray shifted a little, and settled down in the blankets, Kai held securely in his arms.

"Looks like I'll be allowed back on the bed tomorrow after all."

* * *

**Owari

* * *

**

So how was that? I hope not too corny. I had the idea for quite some time now though I never really got down to typing it out. I must say though, that it turned out completely different from what I originally had in mind. All well shrugs

And I'll try to update my other fics soon, but I'm no too sure how or when... "

PLEASE REVIEW ! I BEG YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW !

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE !

ONEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Anyway.

Ta-ta


End file.
